Angelic Layer: Episode List
1- "Hajimemashite! Watashidake no Enjeru" ("How Do You Do? My Very Own Angel") (はじめまして! 私だけのエンジェル) Airdate: April 1, 2001 Twelve-year old Misaki moves to Tokyo to live with her aunt. After getting lost at the train station she sees an Angelic Fight on a big screen. A mysterious man, Icchan, who followed her out of the train station tells her more about 'Angelic Layer' and helps her get the items to create her own angel, which Misaki names Hikaru. 2- "Ganbare Hikaru! Hajimete no faito!!" ("Do Your Best, Hikaru! It’s Your Very First Fight!!") (がんばれヒカル! はじめてのファイト!!) Airdate: April 8, 2001 Misaki gets confused on her way to the first day of school when she meets Hatoko, a 5 year old girl who knows a lot about Angelic Layer. She also meets Hatoko's older brother, Kotaro, and his female childhood classmate friend, Tamayo Kizaki, who likes to beat him up. On her way home from school Misaki once again meets Icchan, who helps her to make clothes for Hikaru, and brings her to an Angelic Layer training center so she can practice movements on the Layer... However Misaki accidentally signs up for a match! 3- "Anata wa dare? Misaki no dokidoki resson" ("Who Are You? Misaki’s Heart Pounding Lesson") (あなたは誰? みさきのドキドキレッスン) Airdate: April 15, 2001 Icchan tells his assistant to get an Angel Card, a membership that will allow Misaki to enter official tournaments. He also teaches her a training technique, dancing to music, which will help her to learn the timing of fights. When Icchan has to leave, Ohjiro, Wizard's Deus, helps Misaki to practice. Later Misaki is tricked into an unfair fight with another Deus. 4- "Tenshi ga maiorita hi" ("The Day an Angel Flew Down") (天使が舞いおりた日) Airdate: April 22, 2001 Misaki and her friends attend the Tokyo Regional Championships. Misaki chooses a phrase she will say when she throws in her angel. As she waits for her first battle Misaki watches Suzuka, Hatoko's Angel, fight and easily defeat her first-round opponent, Nightingale. Misaki's match doesn't go as well. Her opponent's angel, Katalina, uses Ice Skates to gain speed and deliver a powerful, spin kick giving her an early advantage. Will Misaki be able to find a way for Hikaru to break through Katalina's spins? 5- "Maketakunai! Hikaru o shinjite..." ("I Don’t Want to Lose! I’m Believing in Hikaru...") (負けたくない!ヒカルを信じて...) Airdate: April 29, 2001 Misaki enjoys playing Angelic Layer and she loves Hikaru with all her heart, but when she goes up against the Power-type Vasquez, her confidence and self-esteem falters and has Hikaru engage in the 'hit and run' technique during battle, winning by a sheer stroke of luck. This angers Hatoko, who claims that Misaki has stopped believing in Hikaru and in herself. 6- "Kosoku no Suzuka! Hatoko no raibaru sengen!!" ("Suzuka, the Speed of Light! Hatoko’s Declaration of Rivalry!!") (光速の鈴鹿! 鳩子のライバル宣言!!) Airdate: May 6, 2001 Misaki and Hikaru are on a winning streak, impressing many at her school, but Hatoko tells her that she won't get any farther if she continues to fight the way that she is. When Misaki and Hatoko square off in the Layer, Suzuka is out to test Hikaru's true worth as well as Misaki's. 7- "Girigiri no tatakai... Misaki no rasuto chansu" ("Right at the Edge... Misaki’s Last Chance!") (ギリギリの戦い... みさきのラストチャンス) Airdate: May 13, 2001 Her devastating loss against Suzuka has left Misaki afraid to enter the heat of battle again, fearing for Hikaru's safety. However, while fighting against Maria, a girl who believes that her Angel Tsubaki is all that she has in life, Misaki realizes that Hatoko meant no harm at all and that Angelic Layer is meant to be fun. 8- "Misaki VS Misaki? Kiken na dōkyusei" ("Misaki vs. Misaki? A Dangerous Classmate") (みさきVSミサキ? 危険な同級生) Airdate: May 20, 2001 Misaki has qualified for the regional Tournament and couldn't be more excited, but a fellow classmate that shares her first name doesn't believe that she's so hot at her game and challenges her to a three-round match. Feeling unsure of herself still in terms of whether or not she can make it in the Regional Tournament, Misaki finds comfort in Ringo Seto's words and feels prepared for the Regionals at last. 9- "Utae! Misaki Deusu wa aidoru!?" ("Sing, Misaki! Is the Deus an Idol?!") (歌え! みさき デウスはアイドル!?) Airdate: May 27, 2001 The Regional Tournament has arrived and Misaki learns that, not only is she fighting against pop singer Ringo Seto, but she can't afford to lose just once or she'll be out of the Tournament for good. To make things much more difficult, Ringo's Angel Ranga has a special attack, the Dance of Death, that threatens to blow Hikaru right out of the Layer! 10- "Ijiwaru shimai! Nerawareta Hikaru" ("Mean Sisters! Hikaru, the Target") (いじわる姉妹! 狙われたヒカル) Airdate: June 3, 2001 The Fujisaki Sisters are pretty popular in the Layer, but they have a personal grudge against Hatoko and Suzuka, each vowing not to lose at any cost until they face her again in the Layer. Nervous about Hikaru's progression, Arisu plants a device on Hikaru that cuts her off from Misaki now and again, causing her to freeze up and falter on the Layer. 11- "Ketchaku! Hikaru to Mao no shinken shobu" ("Finish It Off! Hikaru & Mao’s Important Game") (決着! ヒカルとマオの真剣勝負) Airdate: June 10, 2001 As she aids Hikaru in fighting off the effects of Arisu's cheat device, Misaki shows Madoka and Mao that Angelic Layer isn't about competing or holding grudges, but about having fun, plain and simple. Oujiro comes to the rescue on the side and Hikaru wins, securing a slot in the Semis...but fellow Deus and finalist Sai Jounouchi claims to have figured out Hikaru's weakness. 12- "Misaki to Kotaro Futari no wakuwaku dēto" ("Misaki & Kotaro. Their Exciting Date") (みさきと虎太郎 二人のわくわくデート) Airdate: June 17, 2001 In order to help Misaki prepare for the Semis, Kotaro offers to take her to his dojo to show her some moves. However, as Tamayo crashes the party, it soon becomes obvious that the dirty blond may be hiding her true feelings from her childhood friend. 13- "Junpaku no Buranshe Kaede no hohoemi" ("Pure White Blanche. Kaede’s Smile") (純白のブランシェ 楓のほほえみ) Airdate: June 24, 2001 The Semis have arrived and so has the creation of the Environmental Layers, Layers that simulate terrain for more amazing battle opportunities. As Misaki and Kaede's Angels, Hikaru and Blanche, square off, it soon becomes obvious that Misaki's concentration is off; her mother promised to come, but she's nowhere in sight. Turns out that Shuuko was too scared to face her daughter and refused to come, leaving Misaki in a pickle as she discovers Blanche's secret... 14- "Akiramenai! Soshite tenshi wa umareta" ("I Won’t Give Up! And an Angel Was Born") (あきらめない! そして天使は生まれた) Airdate: July 1, 2001 Shuko shares the story of how her illness meant having to exit out of Misaki's life and go to Tokyo for "work" when it turns out she got involved with Icchan's research and played a critical part in the development of Angelic Layer. Meanwhile, Misaki struggles to find a way to have Hikaru survive through Blanche’s hyper-mode, which is fueled by Kaede’s desire to win at all costs. Misaki will have to find her own motivation to keep up. 15- "Shirahime vs Suzuka! Aisu Mashīn no himitsu" ("Shirahime Versus Suzuka! Secret of the Ice Machine") (白姫VS鈴鹿! アイスマシーンの秘密) Airdate: July 8, 2001 The second battle of the Final Four of the Kanto games is underway, and it is between Hatoko with her angel Suzuka and Sai with her angel Shirahime. Both of them are Angelic Layer veterans, and there is a glimpse of Sai's past and involvement in the game. But neither of their Angels move! Could this be a staring contest? Afterwards Sai asks Misaki whether she has discovered Hikaru’s weakness yet, and that has Misaki concerned as the winners of the battles will be facing each other in the finals! 16- "Kesshosen! Hikaru no rasuto atakku" ("The Final Game! Hikaru’s Last Attack") (決勝戦! ヒカルのラストアタック) Airdate: July 15, 2001 Misaki and Sai battle it out, but this time the Angelic Layer location is at the beach. Hikaru tries to land some punches on Shirahime, but it is having very little effect. Misaki must discover her own angel's weakness, which is amplified in the environment, before Shirahime puts Hikaru out of the fight. But sometimes a weakness can be turned into a strength. 17- "Anata ni kimeta! Misaki no eranda hito" ("I’ve Made My Mind Up on You! The One Misaki Selected") (あなたに決めた! みさきの選んだヒト) Airdate: July 22, 2001 Misaki has made it all the way to the National Games, but before the competition begins, there is one more thing she must do- find someone to act as her second during the upcoming fights. But when Misaki's friends come over to congratulate her on her success, it becomes clear that they all want they all want to be chosen as her second! And as Misaki attempts to sift through all the offers and select the one person she really wants as her partner, Shuko has a decision of her own to make, as to whether it is finally time for her to come and see Misaki. 18- "Kyoteki ga ippai! Akogare no zenkokutaikai" ("Many Strong Opponents! The National Games of Everyone’s Dreams") (強敵がいっぱい! あこがれの全国大会) Airdate: July 29, 2001 With Hatoko by her side, Misaki heads for the opening ceremony of the National Games, determined to do her best no matter how stiff the competition. As the action gets underway, it becomes clear that all of the players are at the top of the game, but there is one who still stands hand and shoulders above the rest: current champion 'Shu' and her angel Athena. 19- "Shisutemu Daun!? Arashi no senjō kessen!" ("System down! Decisive Fight on a Ship in a Storm!") (システムダウン!? 嵐の船上決戦!) Airdate: August 5, 2001 For Misaki and Hikaru's first match, they must battle against Chitose Tanaka and her Angel Elain; Chitose is taller than most girls, as is her Angel, and she feels self-conscious about it, and is angry at Misaki, feeling that she's getting all the breaks because she's so small. A storm brews outside and, coupled with Elain's space-warping Hexigonal Revision technique, threatens to short out the Layer right from under both Angels! 20- "Teki wa Icchan? Tomadoi no nikaisen!" ("Is Icchan the Enemy? The Puzzling Second Game!") (敵はいっちゃん? 戸惑いの二回戦!) Airdate: August 12, 2001 An exhibition game for a new Angel model is launched during the Tournament and Hikaru is the one who must fight her. But with Hatoko falling ill, Oujiro steps in to take over, but the shocks don't end there as Misaki discovers Icchan's true identity. Can she focus in time to win the match? Or is Hikaru no match for the new model's sharper movements? 21- "Natsu no umi! Dareka ga dareka ni koishiteru" ("Summertime at the Sea! Someone is in Love With Someone!") (夏の海! 誰かが誰かに恋してる) Airdate: August 19, 2001 Summer break lands Misaki and co. at the beach where they run into Icchan and co., Misaki and Oujiro spending time together as Tamayo finally admits her true feelings to Kotaro. 22- "Totsuzen no futarikiri Himitsu no daburu dēto" ("Suddenly Just the Two of Us. Secret Double Dates") (突然の二人きり 秘密のダブルデート) Airdate: August 26, 2001 After looking over Wizard's data, Misaki finds herself meeting up with Oujiro, who spends time with her that day in what appears to be a date. At the same time, Tamayo and Kotaro find themselves trapped in an elevator together. Can they sort out their feelings? Or is this a friendship lost? 23- "Maho no kabe o yabure! Misaki VS Ōjirō" ("Break Up the Magic Wall! Misaki Versus Ohjiro") (魔法の壁を破れ! みさきVS王二郎) Airdate: September 2, 2001 The battle heats up in the semifinals as Hikaru faces Wizard, with the winner getting to fulfill his or her pursuit of fighting Athena. Misaki has Hikaru attack but cannot get past Wizard's invincible Magic Guard shield. But Misaki continues trying and discovers the secret behind the defense, and it comes down to a battle of who wants it more. 24- "Misaki ni todoke! Kono omoi niji o koete" ("Reach Misaki! This Thought Goes Over the Rainbow!") (みさきに届け!この想い虹を越えて) Airdate: September 9, 2001 Ichan takes Shuko to an amusement park to try and sort out his feelings and afterwords the match between Shirahime and Athena begins but Shuko is having mixed feelings on whether she should win or not because if she does she will have to face Misaki. Will Shuko decide to overcome her fear and face Misaki or will she throw the match and keep running away? 25- "Unmei no saikai Namida ni nureta enjeru" ("Reunion of Destiny. Angels Wet With Tears") (運命の再会 涙に濡れたエンジェル) Airdate: September 16, 2001 The secret is finally out! Shuko has told Misaki that she is her mother. But now Ohjiro is going to have them meet face to face, and have Misaki learn the truth as to what her mother had been doing in Tokyo all these years. But Misaki takes it personally that Shuko did not want to be with her, and she runs away! Can they patch things up? And what about the final match? 26- "Tenshi no tsubasa yo! Watashi to Hikaru o izanatte" ("Angel Wings! Please Guide Me and Hikaru!") (天使の翼よ! 私とヒカルをいざなって) Airdate: September 23, 2001 Misaki and Hikaru are in the finals, and she is ready for biggest match ever as she faces three-time champion Athena, who is commanded by none other than her mother! Athena is the angel that Misaki modeled her own angel after, and with them having met each other for the first time in seven years, it is time for mother and daughter to communicate in the Layer. While only one angel will emerge as the champion, the battle is a win-win situation for everyone involved. Category:Angelic Layer Page